Slipping Away
by Spongebizzle
Summary: Bonnie loves Chica. But he knows that he has to find a way to get her to love him. One shot. Rated T for language and some sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Just another ten minutes until 12:00 A.M" Bonnie always wondered what the point was of waiting…He knew that there wouldn't be any more people coming to the resturant at this time…He just wanted to spend time with Chica. The only reason why because…He had a crush on her. He always loved whenever she was nice to the children…Her smile was so cute…But he knew that she would never love a stupid purple bunny like him. It finally reached 12:00. He roamed around until he found Chica. She was, as usual, just standing in the Diner.  
>"Hi there, Chica."<br>Bonnie looked at her from afar, her big purple eyes were enticing to him. When they made eye contact, Bonnie blushed.  
>"Oh, hey Bonnie! What are you doing?"<br>Bonnie looked down to hide his blushing cheeks from the girl he always loved.  
>"I'm just hanging out…" He replied.<br>"Is something wrong? I hate seeing you sad…" Chica said, her once cute smile turning into a frown.  
>"No…No… I just…Uh…" Bonnie's face was now a flushed dark red from the original purple all the children knew and loved from the bunny.<br>"Okay then…" Chica said. "You want to go mess around with the guard again?" She asked.  
>"I'd love too." Bonnie replied. He was able to get rid of his blushing.<br>Chica and Bonnie began to walk around the building, looking at all of the cameras to scare the guard. Even though they would not hurt him, the gang all liked to scare him, just because they all believed it was funny. At about 3:00 A.M, Bonnie and Chica headed back to the Diner. They were laughing about all of the things they had done.  
>"Remember when we peeked through the doors?" Bonnie asked.<br>"Yeah I do." Chica replied. They both began to laugh loudly again at the look on the guards face whenever they were to peek through the doors, or look into the camera.  
>"Hey Chica.." Bonnie asked, nervously.<br>"Yes Bonnie?" Chica replied, with her smile that Bonnie loved.  
>"I…I really like spending time with you…" Bonnie said, looking down as he began to blush again like earlier.<br>"aw…I like spending time with you too. We both make a good team." Chica said.  
>It was now 5:00 A.M. They were both heading back to the stage, for the next big day. When they finally got on, Bonnie walked right next to Chica.<br>"Uh…Bonnie? That isn't your spot-  
>She was cut off by Bonnie's lips meeting hers. She quickly pulled away and ran. She ran far from the stage. Bonnie spent a half hour looking for her. He couldn't find a single clue of where she was. Looking down, Bonnie felt a tear drop from his eye.<br>"I knew that she wouldn't like a stupid purple bunny like me…" He sobbed, walking back onto the stage in his spot, forcing a smile onto his face, as he waited for the other animatronics to take their spots. He had to find a way to avoid the girl he loved at all times. There was no way he could afford to show his face to her again. He once again, started to tear up.  
>"I love her…So…Much…"<br>Those were the last words that slipped from his mouth, as the clocked reached 6:00 A.M.  
>'Time for a new day!"<br>He heard Freddy say enthusiastically from the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a busy one. Many of the children coming in had parties reserved, and since so many of the arcade games were not working, the kids went to the stage to listen to the animatronics. Not once throughout the whole day did Chica once look at Bonnie. By 12:00 A.M, Chica had already been hiding from him, and Freddy was with Foxy. They were talking in the other room. Bonnie decided to look for Chica, since he had nothing better to do. He tried calling her name, offering her pizza, but he had no sign of the other animatronic. He realized that what he did was his own fault, and that nobody would ever love him. He grabbed the pizza cutter, and went into the other room. At about 2:00 A.M. Chica found Bonnie in the room by himself, surrounded by darkness.  
>"How can you see in here?" She asked him.<br>Bonnie's eyes widened at the fact that Chica had come to talk to him.  
>"Oh…Hey. You came to talk to me?" Bonnie asked.<br>"Yeah I would! You're my best friend Bonnie." Chica replied, smiling.  
>Bonnie was confused as to why she came even after what happened the day before. Looking down at his arms, realizing the mistake he made. His fur on his suit was missing on parts, and blood poured from the cuts on his wrists.<br>"What you got there?" Chica asked curiously.  
>"Nothing…It's…It's nothing." Bonnie said. But it was too late. Chica had already seen the cuts on his arms.<br>"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Chica screamed. She didn't want Bonnie to become emo.  
>"DID YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?" Chica said.<br>"I…I…" Bonnie was sobbing, but he nodded.  
>"ARE YOU INSANE? IM GONNA GO GET YOU BANDAGES, BUT YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T…UGH!" Chica left the room angrily. Bonnie didn't understand why she cared so much. It seemed as if she hated him. Always hiding from him, trying to avoid him. By the time she came back and healed his wounds, she was able to calm down.<p>

"Please…Never…Do this to yourself…" Chica said, tears beginning to rain down her face. Bonnie looked at her and apologized. He began to walk up to leave the room.  
>"Bonnie…" Chica said, wiping her tears.<br>"Yeah?" Bonnie said, turning around to look at her once again.  
>Chica didn't say anything else. Instead, she stood up, and force her lips onto Bonnie's. Bonnie blushed, as Chica whispered one thing into his ear.<br>"I'll talk to you tomorrow, babe."  
>Chica then left the room, and Bonnie stood there, expressionless, as he tried to process what had just happened. When he finally did, he smiled, and walked onto the stage as the clock rolled over to 6:00 A.M. He had never been so happy in his life before.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day worked out beautifully. Chica and Bonnie did most work together, and the children were talking to their parents, saying,

"mommy! Daddy! The Chicken and bunny LOVE each other!"  
>By the end of the day, they both went into one of the rooms, turned off all of the lights, and had a little fun. Chica reached down and began to fondle Bonnie. He let out a moan. They further began to get romantic. After they had finished with their "sexy time," they went to Freddy and Foxy to see what they had been doing.<br>"Hey guys." Bonnie said.  
>They were both silent. Each of them never once made eye contact with each other, or Chica, or Bonnie.<br>"Are you guys…Okay?" Chica asked, wondering what was wrong with the two of them.  
>"Guard…Become…Evil…" Freddy said, before his head popped off of his animatronic body. Foxy later began to malfunction. He banged his head on the wall until he exploded.<br>'What the fuck...What the hell were they talking about?" Bonnie asked. Chica and him then turned around to face the security guard, and he reached for Chica.  
>"NO!" Bonnie screamed, jumping in front of her to save his girlfriend.<br>Bonnie's head was then ripped off, and he was torn to shreds. Chica stood there, full of anger and sorrow, and charged at the guard. She reached for him…And…  
>"BONNIE! Time for the next day! Get up!" Chica screamed into Bonnie's face.<br>"Ugh...What…What happened?" Bonnie asked curiously.  
>"You malfunctioned, and you have been asleep for days. It's about time you got up. What did you dream about that whole time, anyways?" Chica asked the purple bunny.<br>"I had a dream…That I had a crush on you…We got together… And…Yeah…" Bonnie said, blushing from the dream.  
>"Bonnie…Do you have feelings for me?" Chica asked, giggling.<br>Bonnie looked away, closed his eyes, and nodded. Nervous about what Chica was going to say next.  
>"Well….Good. I actually have felt the same about you for a while now." Chica said, as she hugged Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes widened, and he smiled.<br>Everything was going to be just fine…


End file.
